The Dead Rise, The Living Fall
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: SEQUEL TO VGD: It's been about six months to a year since they won back the prison. Since then the group has brought in a lot of people and they've made a life for themselves. All that changes though when people start to turn without getting bit or scratched and James and the Governor return. Not only that, but Justin's been acting weird. MORE INSIDE! SORRY IF THE SUMMARY SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: About Six Months Later

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: First off I'm only guessing that it's about six months to a year later so if I'm wrong please let me know so I can fix it. Next I know I said I would post this last Sunday, but I had no idea how to go about this one lol:) hope you guys like the sequel as much as you liked the first one!:) also one more thing. I know I didn't mention Carl shooting that kid (sorry about spoiler) but I did it on purpose. I didn't like him shooting him so I took it out as if it never happened.**

**SUMMARY: It's been about six months to a year since they won back the prison. Since then the group has brought in a lot of people and they've made a life for themselves. All that changes though when people start to turn without getting bit or scratched and James and the Governor return. Not only that, but Justin's been acting weird. His mark's getting worse for some reason and he's slowly getting sicker. With everything going on nothing will ever be the same for the family. **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams**

Chapter One: About Six Months Later

Rick's POV:

It was early in the morning and I had decided to go down to our little farm we had created and work in it. Once I washed my face in the tube outside I put my headphones in and walked over to the farm and got to work. After a while of digging I hit something and knelt to move the dirt of off it and found a gun buried. I picked it up and took a ear piece out and the noise of the world around me rushed back as I stared at the gun.

I looked up then over at the fence at the walkers growling at me and trying to get at me. I smirked at them and took the gun apart and threw it into the barrel and replaced the ear piece then went back to digging.

A few hours later I saw Carl walking down to me and I walked the other half to meet him.

"You didn't wake me up." he said and I smiled at him.

"That's 'cause your father and I knew you were up all night reading comics." I said and he blushed a little before looking at the pig pen.

"What's wrong with Violet?" he asked and I looked over at the pig laying down and sighed.

"Carl I told you not to name them anymore. They're not piglets they're food." I sighed and he got a sad look in his face and looked at the ground.

"Sorry." he said and I looked at him then sighed and looked at the pig again.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Could be nothing or she could be sick. Feel better... Violet." I said and Carl looked up at me and smiled brightly. I smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, let's get some food." I said and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him back to the others.

Daryl's POV:

"Morning Daryl!" someone yelled and I turned and waved at him.

"Morning Doc. S." I said and kept walking towards Carol, who was making the food, and Justin, who was leaning on the counter.

"Morning Daryl!"

Morning Daryl!" People kept yelling and I turned and just looked at them all before turning to Carol and Justin trying to hide my blush.

"Smells good." I said trying to act normal and they both smirked at me.

"Just to let you know Dar, I liked you first." Justin said smirking and I playfully glared at him before picking up a bowl and eating.

"You know Rick brought a lot here too." I said and they both nodded.

"Not recently though. You've brought people here and food recently and you've got to learn to like the attention." Carol said and I did blush a little then and Justin smiled at me.

"Hope Rick doesn't get to jealous." he said and I hit him on his arm and he laughed.

"Well, I better go and do my chores so I can have the rest of the day to myself." Justin said and Carol and I waved at him as he ran to wherever it was he was going to.

"Come on, I need to show you something." Carol said and looked at a kid that I hadn't seen until now. "Patrick can you cover for me?" she asked and held the knife out to him. He nodded and took the knife from her and we went to leave but he stopped us.

"Uh, Mr. Dixon?" he said and I stopped and looked at him. "I just wanted to thank you for the deer yesterday. It was a real treat and I would be honor to shake your hand." he said and held his hand out.

I inwardly smirked and licked my fingers clean then used the same hand to shake his hand with. I saw Carol smiling in the corner of my eye and the kid's eyes brighten when I shook his hand. I let go and he got to work and I looked at Carol.

"You sure you and Bri aren't twins?" she asked and I glared at her playfully.

"Stop." was all I said and she laughed as she led the way.

She stopped when we had a good view of the fence and I felt my eyes widen at how many walkers there now where. "I don't think we'll be able to spare a lot of people for the run today because of this. More keep coming. There's dozen more at the other towers too. That fence is strong and we have people down there trying to kill enough of them, but it won't last for long." she said and looked back at me. "Sorry Pooky." she said and blinked her lashes fast. I pushed her playfully and we both laughed as we walked back to the others.

Brian's POV:

"Hey Brian!" People yelled as I walked by and I just waved at them and kept walking then stopped and looked back at them hoping they could help me.

"Have any of you seen Justin?" I asked and they all smiled at me and pointed in the direction of watch tower C and I nodded my thanks and walked to it.

I smiled when I saw Justin sitting on the ground surrounded by kids as they looked at him. I walked closer and I could here some of the kids counting.

"-Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! I see twelve on your arm Justin!" one of the little said loudly with excitement and Justin laughed at her. I looked over her and saw she had a hold of Justin's left arm, the arm with the scars on it.

"Thank you for counting them Kristy, but didn't you find fourteen yesterday?" he asked and laughed when she nodded quickly and began to bounce.

"I know! I think they're leaving your arm!" she said and I couldn't hold my laugh in then, it was to damn cute.

My laugh got all their attention on me and Justin smiled, stood up, and walked into my arms and kissed him on his lips and smiled into it as the kids made 'aww' noises in the background.

"What's up Bri?" he asked and I smirked at him and pushed myself a little more into him and he blushed rather bad and hit my chest which made me laugh.

"Daryl asked me to go on the run with him today and I said I'd go." I said and Justin nodded at me.

"So when do we leave?" he asked and smiled at him and shook my head.

"You're not coming, Rick needs you here to help keep watch." I said and he groaned but nodded and kissed me again before letting go and sitting back down with the kids. I felt someone pull on my arm and I looked down to see Kristy looking up at me with big eyes.

"Join us Brian." she said and all the kids voiced their agreements and I sighed and being out numbered and walked around to sit behind Justin and he leaned on me as the kids cheered.

"I can only stay for a few minutes though, Daryl needs my help soon." I said and they nodded and looked at Justin and one of the little boys pointed at his side.

"Don't you have a scar there?" one of the little boys asked. Justin smiled and nodded then lifted his shirt just enough for them to see the mark and the scar.

The little boy gently touched the scar then touched the mark only to pull his hand back quickly when Justin hissed in pain.

I jumped instantly and looked at it to see what was wrong only to see everything looked normal. I looked up at him with a confused look and just just shrugged then looked at the little boy who looked ready to cry.

"It's ok Austin. I just forgot about a bruise I got there this morning, no harm done." Justin said smiling brightly which made the little boy smile brightly as well.

"Alright you kids it's time to go read with Carol. I want some time with Justin too you know." I said and all the little kids giggled as I pulled Justin close to me. As the kids got up Kristy and Austin, the two kids that loved Justin the most, hugged Justin quickly before falling the others up to the prison.

"What the fuck was that Sunshine?" I asked and lifted his shirt to look at the mark.

"I have no idea Bri, honest. It wasn't like that this morning when I woke up." he said with a confused look on. I sighed and pulled him into a hug and stood us both up.

"Well we'll have Hershel look at it later. It's probably nothing and it could very well be a bruise that you didn't realize you got." I said and he looked at me.

"I would definitely remember getting hit on my mark Bri, believe me it hurts like a bitch." he said and I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head in amusement.

"Either way I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I better go find Dar and see if he's ready to leave and if he needs any help." I said and he nodded and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed back and smiled at him then let go and walked towards where Daryl would be.

Before I left though I turned and looked at Justin. "By the way, I thought you had twenty-six scars on your arm?" I asked and he laughed and smiled at me.

"Like I would let them see the scars my sleeve covers." he said and I laughed and shook my head in amusement then went back to finding Daryl.

Rick's POV:

"Dad look!" Carl said excitedly and I turned to see Michonne riding Lucky, which is actually the horse Justin and I freed just outside of Atlanta, and I smiled and we ran to open the new gate we made for her. Once she was in and the gate was closed she hopped off of Lucky and got a couple of comics out of her bag.

"Someone hit the jackpot." she said smiling at Carl as his eyes lit up.

"Awesome! Thank you!" he said and she ruffled his hair.

"I get to read them when you're done." she said and he nodded at her. She got into her bag again and brought out a razor and handed it to me. "I also found this. Your face is losing the war." she said smiling and I laughed at her.

"I find his facial hair to be sexy." Daryl said while parking his motorcycle and the other cars stopped behind him. I smiled at him and walked over to give him a kiss and Carl gave him a hug.

"Look who came home finally." Daryl said looking at Michonne who smirked then shook her head.

"Didn't find them." was all she said and he nodded. "I think we should try Macon, could be worth it." she said and Daryl and I shook our heads.

"Walkers the whole trip and in Macon with all these people, is it worth it?" Daryl asked and she sighed but didn't say anything. "I was thinking we'd go to the Big Spot, you know the one I'm talking about?" he asked and I nodded. "Could be worth it to go and see what's there." he said and I nodded and again.

"Ya it would be. I go to go check on the snares, I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the walkers." I said and Michonne walked around to one of the cars.

"I'll go." she said and we nodded our thanks to her as she hopped into the bed of the truck.

"But, you just got here." Carl said and she turned and leaned on the truck and smiled at him.

"And I'll be back. Save me a comic to read ok." she said and he nodded and smiled at her. I smiled at them both, loving that Carl had become as close to Michonne as he was to Justin, and that's saying something.

I turned to Daryl and leaned down to kiss him again real quick and he hit my stomach lightly as I straightened. He started his motorcycle up again and I ran to open the gate for them then quickly shut it. "Stay safe." I said as I watched them all drive away.

"Can I help with the snares dad?" Carl asked and I shook my head.

"You do your chores, read comes, and hang with Patrick. Maybe go to story time." I said and he gave me a annoyed look.

"That's for kids dad." he said and I nodded.

"Ya." was all I sighed and he huffed. I pulled lucky up to us and kissed her head. "Brush her good." I said and he nodded and went about his chores.

"Rick." someone said behind me. I turned and smiled as Hershel walked up to me. "There's nothing wrong with staying close. I understand what you're doing and soon, with everything you've grown, we won't have to do runs. You need to look the part though, get you some overalls, a straw hat, piece of straw hanging from your mouth, and a bigger ass." he and I laughed at me.

"The counsel- Brian, Justin, Daryl, Maggie, Sasha, Andrea and the rest of the leaders- wanted me to talk to you. None of us like that you always go without something to protect you, we want you to take your gun. We want you safe." he said and I looked at the ground and sighed and looked up smiling at him.

"It's just outside the fences and I have my knife. If I run into trouble six bullets ain't going to do much." I said but he just looked at me.

"Take your gun, please." he said and I sighed but nodded and watched him smile brightly at me and we walked up together to get my gun.

Daryl's POV:

I hit on the glass loudly a couple of times and turned to the others. "Give it a second." I said and Glenn looked at me.

"We need to move soon, it's too dangerous out here." he said and Brian nodded and looked around. Thinking about it this is probably the first time I've seen Brian and Justin not together. Guess that means he knows Justin's not going anywhere, something that took me a while to acknowledge.

Just then walkers started to hit on the window and we all got up and killed them quickly and dragged them out. "Ok we get and get out and stay in formation. Any questions?" Sasha asked and Tyresse smirked at her.

"Ya, was there ever a time you weren't the boss of me?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"You had a few years before I was born." she said and they laughed together and we all walked in.

We looked in silence for a while just picking up things that looked good and things we needed before there was a big crash and I scream. We all ran that way and saw the new guy that joined us a week ago trapped underneath a shelf. "You ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ya my foot's just stuck." he said and we all went to get it off of him when a walker literally fell from the ceiling.

"We should get out of here, like now." Glenn said and right then more started to fall we split up and went about killing walkers completely forgetting the guy trapped.

All around us walkers were falling and we were killing all that we could. I looked up when I heard a noise and saw that a chopper was about to come down on us. I got onto some boxes when I was getting surrounded and shot at walkers while also watching the chopper above me. Glenn came around the corner then and shot the walkers and looked up when we heard the chopper move.

"Daryl get out of there now!" Glenn said and helped me down. A walker was going to the new guy and I stomped on his head and dragged him out with the help of Zach, Beth's boyfriend and the kid that likes to guess what I did before the shit started, and we ran.

Only for another walker to get Zach's ankle and bit into it. He fell and the walker started to climb him and rip his neck open. I wanted to save him but there was nothing else to do. I bowed my head at him for a second and we all turned and ran for the doors and got out of there just as the chopper fell. We stopped just outside and watched the building go into flames and we looked at each other. Glenn came up and patted my shoulder and I nodded at him and we all looked at all the stuff we were able to save while I planned on how to tell Beth.

When we got home Glenn ran straight for Em, who was supposed to go with us but Glenn begged him not to and now I'm glad he won, and they held each other tightly. Brian looked to be in a sort of daze and I patted his shoulder and when he looked at me I nodded towards Justin who had just walked up and he was instantly walking to him and they held each other as well.

I sighed and looked around and saw Beth wasn't there so I went to her cell to tell her the bad news. When I got there she was laying on her stomach writing in a dairy it looked like. She looked up at me and smiled only for it to disappear when she saw my face. "What's wrong?" she asked and I took a deep breath before I answered.

"Zach." was all I said and she got a understanding look on her face.

"Ok." was all she said and walked over and took a "3" from the "30" on a board that said 'Days without accident' on it. I stared at it as the zero mocked us and she turned to me. "What?" she asked and I shrugged. "I don't cry anymore Dar. After we lost Mel, Linds, Sophia, Patrica, Dale, and Oscar I just can't." she said and I smiled sadly at her at being reminded of how we lost Mel and Linds in a run to get more food right at the beginning of bringing people into our group. Brian now watches Gus like a hawk and only let's him out of his sight when he's with the family members. He likes to be with Carol a lot because she reads to him a lot more than to the other kids.

"You ok?" she asked bringing me out of my thoughts. That's also when I noticed I had tears in my eyes.

"Just tired of losing people." I said and she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"I'm glad I got to know him." she said and I nodded.

"Me too." I said.

"I'm glad I didn't say goodbye, I hate goodbyes." she said and I just pulled her closer.

Let's get back to the others." I said and together we walked back.

Justin's POV:

It was late at night and everyone was asleep. I slowly got out of mine and Brian's bed and walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection.

_'If I had gone today Zach would still be here.' _I thought and looked at where my mark is and lifted my shirt up to see it.

Only when I did it looked different.

Around it was now red, like it was starting to swell up and the birds head looked to have moved slightly. Though, that could my eyes playing tricks on me so I just brushed that off. Not really knowing what to make of it I lowered my shirt and made a mental note to talk to Hershel about it tomorrow.

Looking back at my reflection I noticed that I was starting to not feel good. _'Great, just great, that's what we need right now, me getting sick. It could just be a cold or something, I might not even have to worry about telling them. In fact I won't, we have enough going on right now to worry about one of their leaders being sick.' _I thought to myself. with that decision in mind I nodded to myself and crawled back into bed and moved Brian's arm to spoon me which he instinctively tightened.

I smiled at him and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat and taking in his scent.

Had I not gotten so used to feel a little cold while inside the prison and freezing sometimes outside I would've thought more about suddenly feeling a little colder and realized our group was in a lot of danger.

**And there's the first chapter to the sequel!:) hope you guys liked it because it kicked my ass lol:) that's why I'm just now getting it up, because I didn't know how to go about it. Now I have an idea how to so tonight I'll most likely have the second chapter up after WD lol:) hope you guys like it so far!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: As If the Walkers Weren't Bad Enough

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: So I know I've been horrible about updating on Sundays but I wait until I can watch the episode on YouTube so I can have it to make sure I follow the order of the story line for the most part lol:) I promise to try and get better at it though!:) **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams**

Chapter Two: As If the Walkers Weren't Bad Enough

Glenn's POV:

I woke up the next morning and looked around before my eyes landed on Em and I smiled softly at him. I looked out of the watch tower that we had made our living area and back at Em before quietly getting into my backpack and pulled out the camera I took from the Big Spot and slowly crept closer to him and snapped a picture. The noise was enough to startle him awake and he looked up at me and smiled.

I pulled the camera back and laughed as I took the picture out of the camera. "Sorry." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and started to slowly sit up.

"Changing to the guard?" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and he nodded. "I'll bring you breakfast after perimeter check." I said and leaned down and kissed him. He took the picture from me as we kissed and he pulled back to look at it.

"Oh my God throw that away." he said and I took it from him and looked at it.

"Yeah... Not going to happen." I said and smiled at him then began to move then blankets to get to the door. "It's mine." I said as I started to climb down and he laughed at me. I smiled to myself as I felt him kiss my hand as I closed the door.

_'God I love him so much.' _I thought as I started to check the perimeter.

Rick's POV:

Carl and I walked to the little farm to start our chores of the day when we ran into Michonne taking Lucky, she really loves Lucky though she doesn't like to admit it, out to prepare to leave.

"You leaving soon?" I asked her and she stopped to look at me and nodded.

"Yeah." she said and I nodded at her.

"Be careful out there." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Always am. Any requests? Like more comics, books, stale M&Ms?" she asked and Carl turned to me smiling.

"You're the one that likes stale M&Ms." he said and I smiled at him and Michonne laughed.

"I'll definitely be looking for some then. I'll try and find something you like too Carl." she said and ruffled his hair as she walked by him. "Why don't you wear your hat anymore?" she asked him and he turned to her.

"It's not a farming hat." he said and both Michonne and I laughed at that. "See you soon?" he asked and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty soon." she said and he smiled at her. I smiled to myself at their conversation and listened to Carl jogging to catch up to me.

Once he was by me and knelt down and got to work pulling the weeds out while Carl held the buckets.

We worked in silence for a while before Carl broke it. "Dad?" he said and I looked up at him quickly to let him know I was listening and went back to working. "They only were able to clear one cluster yesterday and there's probably not going to be enough people down there today... I was thinking maybe we could help?" he said and I stopped and looked up at him and sighed and went back to work.

"I have plans. I have to work in the farm to make sure everyone gets food." I said and I felt him staring at me.

"Then... Maybe I could help?" he asked and I sighed and stood up holding one of the buckets and looked at him.

"WE have plans. That's what I should've said." I told him and he lowered his head to the ground and followed me silently to the pig pin.

"Dad." he said again and I looked up at him as I emptied the bucket into the feeding hole. "I'm sorry, I've been trying." he said and I gave him a confused look and nodded at him and took the bucket he was holding and repeated my previous actions as I spoke.

"I know you have and I'm very proud of you, as is your father and everyone else." I told him and he offered a small smile before it disappeared.

"Dad, when can I have my gun back?" he asked and I looked at him and smiled at him and looked down.

"Worms will give them extra protein." I told him changing the subject. He was about to answer when shots suddenly came from the prison. "Stay close." I told him and we ran to the prison.

"Help! Please help!" two little girls yelled and Carol ran to them.

"Cell blocks?!" Em yelled and I looked at him and shook my head.

"I don't know!" I yelled back and looked at Carl. "Get in the tower with Em and don't argue!" I yelled and he nodded and locked the pig pin and ran for Em and I ran to the prison.

"Rick the fuck's going on?!" Bri yelled and I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said and we ran to the prison together.

"Walkers in D!" Glenn yelled and my heart stopped.

"What about C?!" I yelled and Sasha came out then right from C.

"It's clear." she said and I let a little sigh of relief out and we all ran to block D. "We locked it so no one can get in or out right now." she said and I nodded and Daryl ran up to me.

"It ain't a breach!" he said and I looked at him. "Hershel and T are on Guard for C." he said and I just nodded at him.

"Stay close to me." I told him and he nodded and we continued to D.

Justin's POV:

"What's going on Justin?!" some lady asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know. Right now I need you to get as many people, especially children, out here as you can." I told her and she nodded and ran to a group of kids huddled together and led them out. I turned and let myself go faster and began to punch at walkers and rip their heads open with my knives I now carried mainly. I was doing a good job when I turned and sighed in relief when I saw Bri and the others come in then.

We got to work helping people out and killing walkers when someone yelled.

"Help!" I turned and felt my heart drop when I saw a walker going for Kristy and Austin who were trapped by a wall and couldn't move.

Forgetting that I had two big knives that I could've thrown at it I ran and made it just before the walker got to them. I moved to stand in front of them and felt the walker bite into my shoulder. I screamed for a second before I bit the rest back and pushed a knife into its skull and it let go as it fell. I held my shoulder as I panted hard and turned Kristy and Austin, who were white with fear at this point, and smiled at them reassuringly.

"Go to Rick and the others now. They'll help get you out." I said but they both shook their heads.

"Y-you're hurt Justin! We can't leave you!" Austin yelled and I smiled at him and placed a hand on both their shoulders while ignoring the pain in my right one.

"Go, you both know I can survive this. I can survive anything remember." I said and they both giggled and nodded before hugging me and running to Rick. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for the pain about to get in my arm and quickly stood and cut the head of the walker that had tried to sneak up on me.

Brian's POV:

"How is this even happening?!" Daryl yelled and I just shook my head and kept shooting at walkers and helping people out of the cell block. I heard someone yell for help and I turned just in time to see Justin throw himself in front of Kristy and Austin and get bit on his right shoulder. He screamed for a second before stopping them and stabbing the walker in the head making it let him go and fall to the floor. He and talked to the kids for a second before they hugged him and ran for us and he got up and kept fighting.

And the whole time I was fighting to get to him.

"Get to Daryl ok." I told them as they came to me. They nodded and ran for Daryl who pushed them both behind him and made a point to have them on the wall so no walkers snuck up behind him and Rick came to help him.

I turned back and ran the rest of the way to Justin and placed a hand on his cheek. "You ok Sunshine?" I asked and he smiled and nodded but I could tell he was in pain. He was pale, sweaty and panting hard.

"I'll be fine. It's just where I got bit is all." he said and I gave him the 'I don't believe you but we'll talk later' look. He smiled at me before killing a walker that had come up behind me and we stood back to back killing walkers. When everyone was gone and it looked like the walkers were all dead everyone stopped and looked around.

"Are we clear? Are we safe?" Rick asked and we all looked around.

"Yeah we're clear." Sasha said and Rick looked up.

"What about up there?" he asked and Daryl, Glenn and I ran up the steps to look while Rick ran up to Justin to look at his bite.

"Get to Carol now so she can clean that and stitch you up ok. And no runs or perimeter checks for at least a week." he said and I smirked when I heard Justin groan in annoyance but left to find Carol anyways. I heard a growl behind me and Daryl and I turned just in time to see Glenn get pushed to the wall by a walker we both shot without thinking and the walker fell with a bullet and arrow in his head and Daryl ran over and helped him up and patted his shoulders.

"Were you bit?" I asked and sighed in relief when he said no. The three of us walked into the cell it fell into and we all felt our hearts drop when we saw that it was Patrick.

"Poor kid." Daryl said and I nodded and looked up when Rick came into the room.

Rick sighed sadly at the scene and pulled Daryl into him who happily came closer and we bowed our heads for Patrick. After a few seconds Daryl looked around and sighed.

"That's all of them. We might to make sure the ones that didn't make it don't turn." he said and we all nodded and went to work as the others came in to help. Em ran straight for Glenn and the held each other then Em started looking Glenn over for scratches or bites. When he was satisfied he sighed and pulled Glenn to him and went about helping with the fallen.

Justin came back in shortly after that looking sad. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "What's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head and looked up at me.

"I had to help Carol make sure a guy wouldn't turn in front of his daughters." he said and I pulled him tightly to me.

"I'm so sorry." I said and he nodded and pulled back and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and pulled his shirt down over his right shoulder gently to look at it. Luckily Carol got it cleaned and stitched up quickly but it was obvious Justin would be in pain for a while.

"So Rick more or less grounded you from the fun jobs." I said and smirking and laughed when Justin groaned.

"I swear that man likes to act like he's my father." he said and I smiled at him.

"Well you know he looks at you like a son." I said and he smiled brightly at me and nodded.

"He's a better dad then mine." he said and I laughed and nodded.

"That's the truth Sunshine." I said and let him go so we could go back to helping the others.

Rick's POV:

Daryl and I walked up to Charlie's cell and he came over to the door trying to bite me. I pulled him closer and stabbed his head and let him fall.

"No bites or scratches. I think he just died." I said kneel by Charlie as everyone came into the room.

"Looks like he choked on his own blood. What a horrible way to go." Hershel said and I gently stroked Daryl's inner leg as he stood by me while I was lost in thought.

"I saw this one a walker just outside the fences." I said and Daryl spoke up next.

"They were on Patrick as well." he said and everyone looked at us.

"This could be the case of the flu to the extreme." Doc. S said and we all stared at him.

"How's it spreading though. Maybe they were the only ones." Glenn said hopefully and Hershel shook his head.

"When is this group ever lucky?" he asked and everyone nodded at that.

"I had a sick pig that died quick. I found a sick hog in the woods." I said and looked up at everyone.

"Birds and pigs is how this used to spread quickly back then." Hershel said and looked at me. "We have to do something about those pigs." he said and I sighed but nodded anyways.

"Everyone in here as been exposed." he said and we all looked at each other then.

"I-I have to find Carl and let him know." I said and stood up and stopped when I felt Daryl's hand on my arm.

"I'll come with you. I need to see him too." he said and I nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist and led him outside.

We found him and Maggie helping a limping Michonne to the prison. Once Carl saw us he ran straight to us before we could warn him to stay away.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't see you guys come out." he said fighting back sobs. I held him close then.

"It's ok. I'm here, Daryl's here. Everything's ok." I said and he let go and ran to Daryl and hugged him tightly then backed up to look at us both.

"I had to use one of the guns at the fence but I swear I didn't want to." he said and I looked at the girls to explain.

"I came back to help and I fell. They helped me." Michonne said and I nodded at her.

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded and I sighed.

"What happened?" Maggie asked and I looked at her then at Carl then back at her.

"Patrick got sick last night with some flu that move quick. We think he died and attacked the cell block." I told her and watched as all their eyes widened. I looked back at Carl and knelt to look at his face. "I know he was your friend and I'm sorry. He was a good kid." I said and he hugged him tightly. I hugged him back quickly before gently pushing him from me.

"It'd be best to stay away from the people that were exposed, at least for now." I said and looked back at Carl. "Justin and the others are ok. Justin did get bit on his shoulder but he was the only one. We lost a lot of good people today though." I said and I watched as relief and sadness came into his eyes. Relief for Justin and the others were ok and sadness for those we lost.

"You stay with them ok. I'm going to get the counsel together to figure out what we're going to do." I said and Carl nodded and ran back to the girls and helped get Michonne inside.

I turned to Daryl and kissed him quickly before we turned to get the others.

Glenn's POV:

"Patrick was fine last night, and now he's died. Two people just died over night that quickly?' Carol asked looking at all of us. "We'll have to separate everyone that was in there from those that weren't" she said and Daryl spoke up.

"That's everyone in that cell. That's all of us, maybe more. Do you really think having their leaders separated from them because they were all exposed will keep this place calm?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"We know this can be lethal. What we don't know is how it spreads. Is anyone showing symptoms that we know of?" Hershel asked and I spoke up then.

"It's not just that Hersh. There's children and anyone who dies is a threat." I said and he looked at me.

"We could move them to cell A." Carol said and Daryl spoke.

"Death row? Not the best upgrade." he said and I looked at him.

"It's clean. That's upgrade enough. Think it'll be ok for Doc. S?" I asked.

Just then we heard coughing and everyone got up to see who it was.

When we got to the door we saw that it was Karen coughing and Tyresse was leading her back to the other cell block.

"You ok?" Carol asked and they turned around.

"Yeah she's ok. I'm just taking her back to my cell so she can rest is all." Tyresse said smiling at us and rubbing her back gently.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Daryl said and they both got confused.

"The thing that killed Patrick was a time of flu or something like it. It moves fast and Gus is in there and he's vulnerable. For now we need to keep people that might have it separate from the others." Hershel said and they looked at each other then at us.

"David was coughing earlier today." Karen said and I nodded.

"I'll go get him. Take her and everyone else showing symptoms to cell A and make sure it's clean." I said and they nodded.

Daryl's POV:

I watched Glenn run away from us and turned to watch Tyresse lead Karen to cell A and Sasha and the others went to get the sick. I looked at Carol and sighed.

"Do you think this'll work?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know. It has to though, these people don't need more to be scared of." I said and she nodded.

"You're right. Are you ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"Gotta be." I said and walked away from her and looked at Hershel. "I'll start burying the dead ones." I said and adjusted my crossbow.

"You wear and mask and gloves." he said and I nodded and walked away from them.

As I was digging and saw Rick walking up to me out of the corner of my eye and I stopped digging to look at him. "I'm glad you were in there." I told him and he sighed.

"I wasn't much use without my gun." he said and I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No, you were. You earned the break you got. We wouldn't be here without you." I told him and he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It was all of us." he said and I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"It was you first." I said and he smirked at me.

"Rick! Daryl!" Em yelled and we turned to see him waving for us and pointing at the fences. I turned and felt my heart hit my stomach.

"Oh shit!" Rick breathed out and we took off for the fence.

Justin's POV:

"We need to find away to get rid of them so we can fix the damn fence!" Brian yelled as we tried to hold the fence up while killing walkers at the same time. I nodded at him and stabbed at a walker and tried to ignore the pain in my shoulder.

Just then Rick and Daryl showed up, along with T, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, and Em, and started to kill walkers with us. We all just started to take walkers out but it was more than obvious we were losing and quickly at that.

"The fuck are we going to do?!" Brian yelled and stabbed at the walkers. I looked at him then at the walkers and smiled back at the others.

"I got a plan." I said and Rick smiled at me.

"So do I. I'll get the pigs. I hate too, but if they're really spreading this bug or whatever it is then they have to go. So do these fuckers." he said and I nodded at him sadly, knowing he grew rather fond of the pigs and knew they were a big source of our food.

"Alright. I'll go out there and start taking them out by hand. I'm the only one able to with my superpowers and all." I said smirking and Rick shook his head in amusement and ran for the pig pin and I ran for the gates with Brian following me. When we got to the gate he stopped me and gave me a kiss and pulled back.

"You stay safe." he said and I smiled and nodded and ran threw the gate when he opened it just enough for me to get threw. Once I knew the gate was closed I let my powers come to the surface and I ran at the walkers killing them all with my knives.

I was doing good at first, but it was obvious I was getting out numbered and I could hear the others begging me to get out of their, Brian's voice the loudest. I heard a truck coming my way and felt relief knowing Rick was coming. I killed the walker in front of me and turned to see Rick had just thrown a pig on the ground and he held his hand out to me.

"Get on here now Sunshine!" he yelled and I nodded and took his hand and Daryl floored just as the walkers attacked the pig. We stopped at three different times to drop a pig before every walker was away from that part of the fences and the others began to place logs to keep it up. I looked over and saw that Rick was silently crying and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." was all I said knowing he'd know what I meant. I felt him nodded and I pulled back and he smiled at me.

"Let's get back to the others and see if they're ok." he said and I nodded and we turned to watch the truck get closer to the prison gates.

When we got there Rick and I jumped off and Brian pulled me close to him and Rick pulled Daryl to him. Sasha came over to us looking pissed off and held up half of a rat. "Someone's been feeding these things!" she said and we all stared at the half rat in shock.

"Why?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know but we need to find out and soon." she said and we all walked back to the prison.

Rick's POV:

I was silently taking apart the pig pin, trying not to think of what I just did to them, when Carl walked up to me. "Not this time." I told him when I saw him go to help me. He stopped and stared at me.

"Think the pigs made them sick?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Or we made the pigs sick." I said and he nodded.

"Hey dad." he said and I looked at him. "Carol's been teaching the kids... How to use weapons. How to kill" he said and I stopped working and looked at him. "Their parents don't know and she doesn't want you to know. I think you should let her. I know you're going to say it's not up to you, but it can be." he said and I looked at him for a second before I started to drench the wood with gas.

"Dad?" he said and I looked at him and smiled at him.

"Thank you for telling me." I said as I walked past him.

"Yeah." was all he said. I placed the gas down and walked back to him while searching my pockets for matches.

"I won't stop her." I told him and he looked at me in shock. "I won't say anything." I said and walked up to the wood and set it on fire. We stared at the fire for a few seconds before I looked at Carl then walked over to my tool box and knelt in front of it and opened it. "Carl." I said and he looked at me and walked over.

I stood up when he got to me with a piece of cloth in my hands and un wrapped it to reveal his gun. I stared at him as I handed it to him and saw doubt in his eyes. When he realized I wasn't going to pull it back he reached for it and took it from me. Once he had his gun I knelt back down rubbing my eyes and pulled my belt with my guns on it and stood back up to put it on.

Once I had it on I gently ran my hands threw Carl's hair and walked back to the fire and watched it as Carl slowly walked back to the prison.

I stared at the fire before looking down at my shirt and slowly took it off. I stared at it for a few seconds before throwing it into the fire then looked over when I heard growling and saw more walkers showing up.

I looked around at the other walkers that had been there then back at the fire then at the ground and sighed. I turned when I felt someone behind me and saw Daryl just standing there watching me. I gave him a small smile and held my hand out for him to take which he did without hesitating and I pulled him close to my side.

"Nothing's going to be the same anymore, is it?" he asked and I sighed and just kept staring at the fire as I tightened my hold on him.

"No, no it's not."

**And that's the second chapter!:) I must say I had A LOT of fun typing this one lol:P once again sorry I've been bad about updating on Sundays, but this season has so much going on in it already that I have to wait for them to show up on YouTube so I can have them to reference lol:P I promise though that I'll get better at it and that from now on the latest they'll be up is Tuesday nights unless I get busy lol:) hope you guys liked this chapter and like this sequel so far!:) see you hopefully tomorrow night lol:P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Things are About to get Worse

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: So I know I said I'd get better at updating this story... But the last episode pissed me off so much! Don't be surprised if this story doesn't get finished... Just saying lol**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams**

Chapter Three: Things are About to get Worse

**(So I couldn't find this episode to watch to help me out so I'm literally doing this by memory. So if I forget something that you guys deem important please let me know by at least 10 tomorrow night so I can add it into the story. Also because I'm doing this from memory please go easy on me with this chapter.) **

Rick's POV:

"Babe we got a problem." Daryl said and motioned for me to follow him and took off. I ran after him and stopped with wide eyes at the sight.

"Tyresse was kneeling on the ground with two burnt bodies in front of him.

It was all I could do to not gag as I slowly walked up to him, only then seeing Carol and Brian there with us, and went to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ty." I said and I meant it. One of bodies is wearing Karen's bracelet, meaning she was dead.

The second I placed a hand on his shoulder he stood up and pushed me really hard and stood in front of me looking ready to fight. Daryl took a defensive stance behind him ready to help me out but I held a hand out to stop him.

"Ty, I'm sorry for your loss. Everyone here has lost someone important to them. We know what you're going through." I said gently and he glared at me.

"Fuck you Rick! You may have lost someone important to you but were able to gain more! Shit, you guys actually LOST someone and they came BACK! Karen was everything to me! You find the son of a bitch that did this and you bring them to me to deal with!" he said and pointed at himself.

I nodded and looked down at the ground then back up at him and sighed. "We'll find whoever did this and bring them to justice, I promise you. Right now though we need to focus on this virus and why they had to die. Maybe the person that did this thought it would stop it from spreading, we don't know. We need to get those who appear sick and/or were exposed to it from being in D." I told him and his glared deepened.

"There's no excuse for doing what they did to them, to Karen. They were good people that didn't deserve this." he said pointing at the bodies.

"Look man I get it. If I lost Rick, Carl, Bri or Justin, or anyone from our family, I don't know what I'd do. We need to listen to Rick right now though, ok. We will find whoever did this." Daryl said and went to turn Tyresse around to look at him, but instead Tyresse turned and grabbed the front of Daryl's shirt and pushed him into the wall glaring at him.

That pissed me off and I went to help him out along with the others but Daryl followed my lead and held his hands up to stop us from getting closer. "We're on your side man." Daryl said looking right at Tyresse. I slowly walked up and placed a hand on Tyresse's shoulder and yanked him off of Daryl and placed myself between them to keep the pissed off man away from Daryl.

Though I didn't except him to punch me.

After that first punch the others worked to get us apart and Daryl looked ready to kill. I just took a deep breath, turned back around, and punch Ty right back. He fell and I straddled him and continued punching him, unable to stop. I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist trying to get me off of Ty and I struggled against him.

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" I yelled at Daryl but he was still able to get me off of him and he gently pushed me back only for me to feel Brian's arms restraining me.

Ty laid there breathing hard and crying while I stood there glaring at him breathing hard myself. After a while I gently pulled myself away from Brian and pulled Daryl close to me and looked down at Ty. "Carol here will look at you and patch you up. We'll get the man that did this, but if you ever pull what you just did again I will kill you." I said and he just looked at me and I turned still holding Daryl close to me with Brian following close behind.

"Let's let Hershel look at this." Daryl said gently while also picking my hand up gently and looked at the blood on it. I sighed and nodded and let Daryl turn me in the direction Hershel would be at,

"I'll be leaving the two of you here, I need to go find Justin and..." he started before stopping and staring at us with pleading eyes to understand. I smiled at him and so did Daryl, both of us knowing Brian just needed to make sure Sunshine was ok.

"We understand, say hi for us and tell him we;ll you two later." I said and he smiled his thanks and ran off in Justin's direction.

"Let's get you to Hershel now." Daryl said and we turned back and headed for Hershel.

"You're lucky you don't need stitches." Hershel said as he dabbed my cut knuckles clean.

"Still hurts though." I said and Daryl smirked at me.

As Hershel wrapped up my hand I couldn't help but notice the far away look in his eyes. "What's on your mind Hershel?" I asked and he looked up at me and sighed.

"Glenn's got it." was all he said and I felt my heart stop. I saw Daryl sit slowly out of the corner of my eye and I grabbed his hand with my free one and he squeezed it looking for comfort.

"How do you know?" I asked and Hershel looked between us.

"Em went to go and sit with him their bed but Glenn stopped him. The moment Glenn told him he had it Em came straight to me begging to help him. Glenn's being moved with the others at the moment." he said and I felt my heart break for both Em and Glenn.

"We need to find something to control this and soon! I'm going to grab some people and head to the closest town and look for medicine. If this is an extreme flu then there's medicine to help fight it." Daryl said and I squeezed his hand.

"I don't want you going out there, it's too dangerous now." I said and he looked at me with determination.

"Babe you know we need medicine. Besides, it's not like I plan to go alone. I just said I was going to find people. I know that Justin's been trying to heal this, but he can't because it's not a bite or scratch and I had to stop him from cutting himself again. We need actual medicine to fight this." he said and I looked at him before sighing and placing my forehead on his.

"Fine, but be careful. Don't leave right away, wait until sunset then head out." I told him and he went to argue but I kissed him and he stopped. "Please, for me." I said and he sighed this time and nodded.

"Fine, but if it looks like it's even getting a little worse I'm leaving right then. I'm going to get my people together." he said and I nodded and kissed him again before he stood and left.

"You know you'll have to go into lock down too Her." I told him and he just sighed and nodded.

"What does Carl think about being confined?" he asked and I laughed.

"Doesn't like it, but he knows it's important to me and his father that he's away from those that may have it. He's going but is mad." I said and Hershel chuckled and nodded.

"That sounds like Carl." he said and I couldn't stop my own laugh from coming. "Well, there you go. Don't put to much strain on it or you will end up needing stitches. No farmer for a week at least." he said and I nodded both my thanks and understanding and left to find Brian and Justin to see what they thought about all of this.

Justin's POV:

I slowly walked to mine and Brian's cell trying to act as normal as I could. I was currently feeling like shit and I didn't know how to tell anyone. If the only person immune to the virus gets sick with it it'll make people loose all the hope they have.

_'I just hope I don't have this, Rick needs my help and I need to make sure these people stay calm.' _I thought and stopped walking when I heard Carl's voice behind me just before I walked up the steps to our cell.

"Justin can I ask you something?" he said and I turned and smiled at him praying he couldn't tell I felt horrible.

"You know you can Carl, but shouldn't you be leaving with the others to be locked down?" I asked and he sighed but nodded and looked at me slightly annoyed.

"Yes I am, I'm going with others right now actually, but I just needed to ask you a question." he said and I nodded and slowly grabbed the hand rail when I suddenly became dizzy.

"Ok, what's up?" I asked praying he hadn't noticed. It appeared he didn't because he continued.

"I needed to know that you'd be ok. I mean, my dads and Brian said they're ok. But with Glenn getting it too I can't help but feel like our family's about to lose people and I can't have it being you, my dads, or Brian." he said and I looked at him sadly and slowly knelt and pulled him into a hug.

I looked up and saw Brian walking to us smiling and I smiled back at him. Only for it to leave when I felt something wrong.

Black spots entered my eyes and I pulled Carl more to me. "Carl." I whispered out and I felt him tense at my sudden change. "I'm so sorry." I whispered out and my world went completely black.

Brian's POV:

I ran all the way to our cell block and sighed in relief when I saw Justin kneel down and pull Carl into a hug. I walked up to them smiling and saw Justin smile at me when he noticed I was there. I got confused, though, when his smile left and he hugged Carl tighter. I was luckily close enough to hear him because he started whispering to Carl.

"Carl." he whispered out and I felt fear enter me as I watched Carl tense up. "I'm so sorry." he said and I felt my heart stop when Justin closed his eyes and fell, bringing Carl with him because of the weight difference.

"Justin? Oh my God Justin wake up!" Carl yelled and I was beside them in an instant and helped Carl get out from under Justin and pulled him to me.

"The fuck happened?!" I asked in fear and I looked at Carl and saw his eyes were wide and he was shaking in fear. He slowly shook his head and began talking as he continued to stare at Justin.

"I-I don't know Bri! We were just talking about how I wanted to know he was ok because Glenn has it and I didn't want to loose you two my dads and the next thing I knew he passed out!" he said and tears came into his eyes. I looked down at Justin and felt fear enter me.

_'God Sunshine please don't have it too!' _I begged and looked up when I heard someone coming. Daryl was walking to us smiling but when he saw who was in my arms and why it dropped and he ran full speed to us.

"Oh my God what happened to him?!" he asked and Carl repeated what he told me. When he was finished Daryl's eyes were wide and he looked to be fighting back tears. "You know what we have to do now Bri." he said looking at me and I pulled Justin more to me.

"Hell no! He doesn't have it, he's immune to the virus remember! Maybe he's just really tired." I said and Daryl just looked at me.

"Bri, he's immune to the bite and scratch. This, though, this is something completely new. It's like the virus and flu mixed together and formed a super flu. For all we know Justin's not immune to it. I hate it too Bri, he's my best friend, but Glenn will be in there and they can look out for each other when Justin wakes up." he said gently.

I stared at him then down at Justin and sighed. I pulled him up some and kissed his forehead before picking him up and held him bridal style then looked back at Daryl. "You're right Dar, lead the way." I said and he nodded slowly and knelt down to pull Carl into a hug.

"He'll be ok Carl. Him and Glenn are both strong people, a little bug isn't going to take them down easily." he said and I felt hope enter me at his words. He was right, Justin and Glenn WERE tough people, they wouldn't let this beat them.

Daryl stood up and looked back at me and led the way with Carl following close behind. We stopped though when Rick ran up to us and Daryl explained what was going on. "I'm leaving once Sunshine's with Glenn. I refuse to loose them both to this. The sooner I leave the more chance they have of surviving." Daryl said and Rick nodded and sighed.

"That might be a good idea babe. I just found out from Maggie that Sasha also has it. We can't loose anymore people to this thing. Get your men and leave once you're ready." he said and walked up and placed a hand on Daryl's cheek. "Please stay safe." he said and Daryl nodded at him and gave him a kiss. Rick looked down at Carl and nodded for him to follow.

"I want to see Jus off dad." Carl said and it was obvious the poor kid was scared. Rick sighed and knelt down to Carl.

"I need to get you with the others Carl. They've got Sunshine and we'll help both him, Glenn, Sasha, and the others get better. Right now though they would want you safe and as far from them as possible." Rick said gently and Carl looked at the floor but nodded and followed Rick once he stood up.

Daryl looked at me and we nodded at each other and walked to cell block A. "Oh my God! There's no way!" Carol said and covered her mouth with her, or covered where her mouth was since she had it covered to keep herself from getting this thing, hands and her eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so Car. Could you call Glenn over here? I want Sunshine with someone I trust with his life." I said looked back down at Justin who had yet to wake up. Carol nodded and turned to the door and called for Glenn. Once I could see him I could tell he wasn't feeling good at all. He was leaning on the door frame for support and had sweat coming down his very pale face and he was breathing a little hard.

"Don't tell me Sunshine has it too." he said and his eyes also widened. I looked down at Justin again and pulled him closer then looked back at Glenn.

"We don't know, just please watch. Daryl's leaving right after this to find medicine. We'll have you two and Sasha back with us in no time at all." I said and Glenn smiled at my attempted to make him feel better and took Justin from me slowly.

For a sick guy he was still pretty strong.

"I'll take care of him Bri. You guys just focus on getting medicine back here." he said and we both nodded as Glenn took Justin away from us and back to where he was before. Carol shut the door and pulled us into a hug.

"Let's get our people back to us." she said and we both nodded and Daryl left to find his men. Carol turned and smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist and mine went around her shoulders. "Why don't we go find Rick." she said and I smiled a small smile at her.

_'Please stay strong for me Sunshine.' _I begged as I looked back at the door that separated me and my Sunshine.

Daryl's POV:

"I'm glad you're staying around this time and not running off." I told Michonne as she walked up with her bag for the trip. She gave me a weird look and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"I mean we like having you around. We've all become close to you and I know Carl loves you. You're a part of our family now." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." she said and got into the truck. I was about to follow her when I looked over and saw Tyresse walking up to us.

"I'm sorry about earlier. If you'll have me, I'd love to help get these people medicine." he said and I smiled at him and held the door open.

"Come on, I'd love your help." I told him and he smiled and got into the car. Once we were all in the car I turned it on and we headed for the gate where Brian held it open for us and closed it as soon as we were clear.

"Let's go." I said and floored it away from the prison.

Rick's POV:

I walked down to the farm to check on everything I was able to when I saw Carol leaning over a pipe and walkers coming at her. "Shit!" I yelled and ran to the fence and began to shoot the walkers. Once she was safely back in the prison we closed up the hole she came threw and I glared at her.

"That was very stupid of you." I told her and shrugged at me.

"We needed the water fixed. Now we don't have to worry about it." she said and I stared at her.

"You did that for the group, that could've ended in you dying." I said and she shrugged again and began to walk away. "Would you do anything to keep these people alive and safe?" I asked and she stopped and looked at me.

"Yes I would." she said and continued walking. I watched her for a few seconds before I spoke up again.

"Carol." I said and she turned to me. "Did you kill Karen and David?" I asked and she just looked at me.

"Yes."

**Sorry for the cliffy! And I'm also sorry it took me like all day to get it up! Hope everyone likes this chapter! See you probably tomorrow lol:p**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Some Lines You Just Shouldn't Cross

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: So I know at this point I'm like a horrible person lol, but I was beyond busy this week. From now on though the chapters will be up no later than Wednesday I promise! And I promise to actually keep my promise this time! Lol:p**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams**

Chapter Four: Some Lines You Just Shouldn't Cross

**(So I couldn't find this episode to watch to help me out once again so I'm literally doing this by memory. So if I forget something that you guys deem important please let me know by at least 10 tomorrow night so I can add it into the story. Also because I'm doing this from memory please go easy on me with this chapter. Also if you guys know of a site beside AMC that I can watch these one after Sundays please let me know 'cause that'll help me a lot.****) **

Daryl's POV:

"Daryl we're completely surrounded! We need to find a way out and soon!" Michonne yelled as walkers kept attacking the car. They were coming from all sides and I knew there was a lot more that we had yet to see.

I looked around and looked up at the sun roof and got an idea, a crazy idea, but it was still an idea. I looked over at Michonne and nodded at the door then looked at the others in the back. "We're going to have to make a run for it. Kill the ones close to you and keep running that way and don't stop for anything." I told them and they nodded and got ready to open doors. I opened the sun roof and got ready to climb out that way. "Ready... Now!" I yelled and we began to get out of the car and fight our way to the woods.

I got off the roof of the car and followed Michonne and Bob to the woods and we turned to see that Tyresse was surrounded and there was nothing we could do. "Come on." I said a little sadly and we took off as walkers came after us.

We ran for a while until we stopped to take a breath and heard something in the bushes. We got into a defensive stance and stood down when Tyresse came through them. Michonne and I helped him up and we took off again before the walkers could find us.

We began to walk when it was apparent we had lost the walkers and Tyresse looked at us. "We lost an entire day because of that." he said and I looked at him.

"We'll find medicine and get it back to the others in time." I said sternly and he just looked at me. _'We just have to...' _I thought and looked up when we came to a gas station. We looked around and jumped back when walkers began to try and get to us but they were stuck in the thick bushes. We went about killing them and I looked at them in disgust.

"Douchebags must've offed themselves then turned." I said and Bob looked at me.

"Are they Douchebags for killing themselves, or was it mercy-killing?" he asked and I looked at him. Instead of answering I walked over to Michonne to talk to her.

"You should give up on finding them." I said and she looked at me in shock.

"How can you say that after everything they've done?!" she asked and I flinched at the memory of what Justin and Glenn told us, well, what they wanted to tell anyways.

"Do you really think I don't remember what they've done? James turned my best friend into a lab rat and let Merle..." I stopped myself from revealing Justin's secret with a shake of my head and looked at her. "Let Merle torture him then the Governor let Merle torture Glenn and Em. They're family and I want nothing more than to see their heads on a silver platter for what they've done, but the trail's been cold for months now. If they were going to show up again they would've by now." I said and she sighed.

"Stay with us Mich. We want you to. Quite searching for them and make your roots with us at the prison." I said and she looked at me. She was about to answer when Ty called to us.

"Hey, I found a car over here!" he said and we walked over and saw that he had found a minivan. I got in it and tried to hot-wire it but it was useless.

"The battery needs more fuel." I said and told them to get to work on finding something.

**(ok, so, I'm not a car person so don't give me shit if I mess up on what Daryl does to the van. I just know he put a liquid into the battery or whatever and went to hot-wire it and it started so that's how this scene's going down lol) **

After a while Bob came up to me with a bottle and I got to work fixing the car. He watched me in silence for a while before he broke it.

"I never thought I'd be with another group." he said and I looked at him to let him know I was listening and went back to the van. "I've been in two of them and in both I end up being the last man standing. When I would be on my own I would drink just to fill the quiet. Honestly when you stopped that day I almost kept walking." he said and I kept silent as he confessed.

"Why didn't you?" I asked and he sighed.

"Because I didn't want to have to go through that pain again." he said and I just looked at him. "In the Big Spot I was going to take a bottle, you know, to be ready for the quiet, but I stopped myself and put it back. I sat it down so hard the whole shelf fell. That's what brought the walkers to us, that's what got Zach killed." he said and I stopped and glared at him.

"That's bullshit." I said and he just looked at me. "Go start the engine for me." I said and he sighed but got up and started it and I smiled when it turned on. I whistled for the others to come and walked over to the drivers seat as Bob shut the door. "You won't need that alcohol anymore, you're not alone." I said and patted his shoulder and walked around to get in the front seat and he took off once we were all in.

Glenn's POV:

"God Hersh, I feel like shit." I told him as he gently whipped the sweat off my brow. "What are you doing in here anyways? It's not safe for you in here." I told him and I knew he was smiling under the bandanna.

"I'll you what I told Maggie and Rick, II'm in here to try and help as many of you as I can to feel better. The tea I just had you and Sunshine drink is one my wife would make to help with the fever whenever we got the flu. I figured it would help now even if a little." he said and I nodded at him and sighed and leaned my head on the rail behind me.

"It figures I make it this far only to be taken out by a damn bug." I said and Hershel glared at me.

"Shut the fuck up Glenn." Justin said speaking Hershel's own thoughts. We looked over at him and watched as he slowly made his way over to us. He didn't look any better than me. His face was deathly pale and sweat was running down every part of his body and he had bags under his eyes and his breathing was a little labored.

"You're strong Glenn, you can fight this. Rick said that Dar went to find medicine and he'll be back in time to help you and everyone else in here. You won't lose to this thing." he said and I looked at him with a sigh before giving him a small smile.

"You're right Sunshine, Dar will come back in time and they'll save all of us in here." I said completely missing Justin's flinch when I said all of us.

I may have missed it, but Hershel didn't.

Hershel gave Justin a weird look, which I also missed since it was to quick to see, before looking back at me and sighed him self and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You two keep an eye on each other." he said and we nodded together as Justin slowly sat beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder as we watched Hershel leave.

"How do you think this even started?" I asked Justin and he sighed and I felt him shake his head.

"I don't know, let's try to get some sleep though." he said and I nodded and let myself fall into a restless sleep.

Rick's POV:

I kept my eyes straight ahead as I drove. Carol was in the front seat and neither of us were talking. "I was trying to save lives." she finally said but I ignored her. "Someone had to." she said and I looked at her.

"Maybe." I said not convinced at all.

The trip went silent again until we came to a neighborhood. I parked the car and we went about trying to find anything that would be useful. We came to a house and started looking around when a walker tripped from upstairs and I pulled Carol away before it reached the bottom. Once it stopped she crawled over and stabbed it in the head.

I just watched her then looked up aiming my gun when we heard a door open upstairs. A door opened and two people came out. We stared at them in shock before I slowly lowered my gun and told them to come down.

"Who are you two?" I asked and the guy moved forward.

"I'm Sam and this is Ana. We hid in here when we got separated from our other group." he said and I nodded at him.

"What happened to you two?" I asked and Sam pointed to his shoulder.

"I dislocated it while running from those things and she broke her leg a while back before this started and it didn't heal right. I found her and we've been together since." he said and I nodded and looked at Carol.

"Fix that for him." I told her and she nodded and walked up to him.

"Just hold this and relax." she told him and he nodded and did as she told him. He yelled in pain when he held the weight of the bag with his hurt hand and as Carol slowly moved it back into place. There was a loud pop and Sam took a deep break and moved his arm around as he sat back up.

"Thanks, it feels better now." he said smiling at Carol.

"It's going to be sore for a while so keep this there and don't put to much pressure on it." she told him and I just stared at her.

He nodded and looked at me. "So, you have a group close by?"

I looked at Carol then back at him and sighed. "How many walkers have you killed?"

Daryl's POV:

"About damn time we got here!" Michonne said and I smirked to myself. Once Bob parked the van we all got out and went about looking for a way in. We found an entrance and walked until I turned to them.

"Let's split up from here. Ty, you and Bob go that way and Michonne come with me. We'll meet up in that room in ten minutes." I said and they all nodded and we went about looking for things.

"Take whatever can be used for flu, headaches, fevers, nausea, anything like that. Any of it could be useful." Michonne said and I nodded and went about taking the bottles and boxes of medicine we needed.

"Make sure you get as much as you can in your bag. We don't know if this'll work and if it does we don't know how much medicine it'll take to leave the body and we don't know how long it'll stay in the prison once we start to cure it." I told her and she nodded at me. We each took a couple more things of medicine when we heard groaning. We turned and saw walkers coming into the room.

"Oh shit." I said and got my crossbow ready when the door opened and blocked my view.

"Don't shoot them! They died like those in the prison! You shoot them and we'll get infected!" Ty yelled and I yelled in frustration.

"We got them coming this way too! How the fuck do we get out of here!" I yelled and Michonne kicked in a door and we killed the walkers in it and ran through it and climbed threw a window and onto the roof.

Bob tripped and nearly fell but caught himself but his bag was now dangling within the reach of the walkers under us.

"Let go Bob! We have enough still, don't die for that bag!" I yelled yet he didn't let go. I walked up to him and pulled on his back and yanked him up. He was lucky enough to bring the bag with him though it made a weird clanking noise. I looked at him confused then slowly picked up his bag and opened it only to see red when I pulled out alcohol.

"You mean to tell me that instead of getting medicine for our people you got your sorry ass alcohol!" I yelled looking back up at him.

He looked down looking a little guilty. "I wanted it for when it became quiet again." he said barely above a whisper. I dropped the bag and walked up to him and got right in his face ready to throw him off the roof.

"Dar, come on, we don't have time to deal with him. Let's get this back to the group and then we'll deal with him." Michonne said and I stared at him before lifting the bottle and pointing at him with it.

"If those people die and I find out you took one sip of this. I'll kill you." I threatened and he just stared at me. "My best friend is with those people and so is more of my family. I lose them and no one will keep me from killing you in the most painful way possible." I threatened one more time but he just continued to stare.

I pushed him away and turned around and followed Michonne and Ty back to the van with Bob behind us.

Rick's POV:

"I told you we shouldn't have let them go. Ana's died and Sam's not back yet." I told Carol as I paced around the kitchen. She stared at me then spoke.

"Rick, it's been two hours already. We need to leave." she said and I stopped and stared at her.

"You wouldn't have left them before." I said and she sighed.

"I killed two people Rick, you need to accept that." she said and I shook my head.

"Karen and David didn't have to die." I said and she sighed.

"I did it to try and stop the virus." she said.

"We don't know if that helped or not. Dar took people to get medicine and should be back soon. If the medicine works Karen and David died for nothing." I told her.

"Rick, they could've spread the infection had I kept them alive. I did it to protect the rest of us. You've killed before." she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but they were going to kill me first and I've never killed one of us." I said and she smiled softly and leaned forward.

"You did once." she said and I nodded and looked away.

"He was going to kill me." I said and she nodded.

"So were they. They were going to kill us." she said and I shook my head.

"You don't know that." I said and she sighed.

"You're right, do you want to know who I think is the actual cause of this?" she asked and I turned to face her completely. "I think it's Justin." she said and I saw red then.

"The fuck did you just say?!" I asked and took a step to her.

"Think about it Rick. Justin's the only one of us immune to the bite and scratch. Say he started to get sick with the flu and didn't tell us or didn't even notice it until it was to late. Now, because he's been bitten and scratched a lot that might mean this virus or whatever it is that turns us into walkers merged with the virus and spread to the rest of us who aren't immune to the virus. Justin might be the reason for this bug Rick, and if that's the case it might be best to kill him. Don't get me wrong, I love Justin, but we need to think of the whole group not just him. He's already sick Rick, if we kill him now it might stop it from spreading." she said and by the time she was done I was standing right in front of her.

Not caring that she used to be abused or that she was a woman, I pulled my hand back and slapped her across the face. The force of the slap made her turn her head to the side and when she looked back at me holding her cheek her eyes were wide in shock.

I did nothing but shake in anger in front of her before I turned and left the room before I hurt her again.

_'How the fuck could she even think that?! Justin's not the cause of this virus, he's not! She's lucky it was only me here, if Bri was here I don't think I'd be able to stop him from attacking her.' _I thought and walked outside to the car with her following behind me slowly.

She helped me pack up and went to get into the car but I stopped her. She looked at me confused before understanding entered her eyes and she shook her head.

"Rick you can't be serious." she said and I sighed.

"You're not the same Carol I knew and loved. You've change and not for the better. I don't think it's safe for you to come back with me. If Ty were to find out he'd kill you. You have gotten strong Carol and you'll find a group that'll accept you and doesn't know about any of this. I really do hate to do this, but I can't let you come back with me." I told her and and she began to cry.

"It's still me Rick." she said and I sighed and just looked at her. She nodded and looked away. "I'm not leaving without Lizzie and Mika." she said and I sighed.

"Lizzie's sick Carol. And it wouldn't be fair to those little girls to put them back on the road running until you find a safe place. They stay at the prison." I said and she nodded and looked at the ground. "I also don't know why you want to blame Justin for this, but I can't forgive you for that. You know I look at him as another son." I said and she nodded but kept her head down.

I hot-wired a car for her and helped her pack it up and gave her some gas before closing the trunk. She turned and looked at me. "You take care of the others Rick. You're a great leader. Tell them all I said good-bye and that I love them and I'll be thinking of them. I'll miss all of you." she said and I nodded. She smiled at me and got into the car and I watched her drive away from me, from the group.

I sighed and got into my own car and started for the prison with what I had found. As I drove I looked over to the front seat and sighed then looked back at the road.

_'I'll miss you two Carol.' _I thought to myself with a sad smile.

**And there's the fourth chapter!:) sorry once again for taking forever with my chapters. I plan on updating my other stories tomorrow and hopefully this one as well lol:p hope you guys liked this one and like the story so far!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Only Just Making It

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: I told you I'd keep my promise and get it up by today!:) lol and also I have just a little, random thing to tell you guys. ****I'm actually working on a book series for fun and I've just completely forgot about my other stories lol:p also for those who don't read my HP stories I thought I'd be nice and tell you about it in here as well lol:) I'm actually working on a legit book. I'm thinking about actually getting it published once I figure out how to do that lol:) for those that would like to read it whether for fun or to help critic it, each I really need someone to do for me, just PM me or review either here or on my HP stories and I'll send you the prologue lol:) don't if you don't want to, just thought I'd get it out there that I'm writing one lol:p**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams**

Chapter Five: Only Just Making It

Hershel's POV:

"Hold this just like that so he doesn't get hurt." I told Glenn as me, him and Justin worked to try and get a breathing tube down Henry's throat. They were doing a good job despite having to lean over every few seconds to cough, neither of them looked too good and it was starting to worry me.

Once the breathing tube was in a started to slowly squeeze the bag slowly to help him breath. "Good job you two." I told them and they both just nodded at me.

I looked between them and handed the bag over to Justin. "Squeeze then count to six. If you start to feel dizzy get someone to do it, we'll work in shifts." I told him and he nodded and took the bag from me and I looked to Glenn. "I need your help with a body." I told him and he just looked at me.

"You sure you want me to go with you? What if I turn." he said and I glared at him.

"You won't turn, now come and help me." I told him and he sighed but followed me to the cell and helped me load it onto the stretcher and we quietly and quickly pushed it away to try and not have the others see us.

"What are you doing Hershel?" Lizzie asked and Glenn and I looked at each other before I walked over and knelt in front of her.

"We're just taking him and a quieter place, that's all." I said smiling and she just looked at me. "Why don't you go read one of your books cover to cover. Everyone has a job around here and that ones yours." I told her and she sighed.

"I won't be able to finish it." she said and I looked at her sternly.

"And why not?" I asked and she sighed.

"Because it's going to get dark." she said and I smiled at her.

"Then you'll just to try your best." I said and she just looked at me before nodding and walking to her cell. I turned to Glenn and saw me leaning on the door frame for support and I smiled at him and walked back to help him push the stretcher.

"Why don't we just do it in the cells?" Glenn asked as we stopped the stretcher. I turned to him and sighed.

"I don't want the others to see this just yet." I told him and he just looked at me.

"Did you do this yesterday?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Justin did it yesterday." I said and he just kept staring at me.

"You've never taken one down have you?" he asked and before I could answer the man had turned and was trying to sit up but Glenn pushed him back down stabbed his head. Glenn looked at me and I just sighed.

"Let's get back to Sunshine." I said and we walked back together.

LATER

Hershel's POV:

"How are they?" Em asked as I walked up to the window. Brian and Em were standing there and both looked like they'd rather be in here with their boys. I smiled as encouragingly as I could and nodded.

"They're fine Em. Glenn and Justin were helping me with people today and they wore themselves out. They're resting right now." I said and they both sighed in relief.

"Are you ok Hersh?" Brian asked and I nodded. "You should be resting too you know." he said and I sighed.

"I'll rest when I know these people are safe again." I told them and Em placed a hand on the window.

"We want you safe too Hersh." he said and I sighed but smiled at him and nodded.

"I know, tell my girls I love them for me and that I completely fine." I said and they both nodded and walked away from the window. I walked back and turned the corner to find Glenn and Justin leaning on each other and staring at me.

"Thanks for lying for us." Justin said and I gave them a confused look.

"What do you mean? Look at the two of us, you're resting." I said and they both chuckled softly.

"If saw how we were now you couldn't keep them out." Glenn said and I nodded at him.

"Why don't the two of you go rest. I'll go check on the last couple of people." I told them and they nodded and slowly walked back to their cell.

I sighed as I watched them and turned around praying that, not only did we save these people, but those two as well.

Rick's POV:

I pulled up to the prison and I watched as Maggie opened the gate and I drove threw when I had enough room. She closed it right when I was threw and ran up to me as I parked the car and got out to get the stuff we got. "Where's Carol?" she asked and I looked at her before pulling a bag out and throwing it over my shoulder.

"I have food for everyone, we need to make sure there's enough to go around." I told her and she nodded as I walked away from her.

"Where's Carol Rick?" she asked again and I stopped with a sigh and turned to her.

"It was her." I said and continued with her confused look. "She killed Karen and David." I told her and she looked at me in shock. "I sent her away because it wouldn't be safe for her when Ty finds out. Plus, I didn't feel like we were safe with her anymore." I told her and she just nodded.

"would you have done that? Send her away?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Did she tell you she did it?" she asked and I nodded. "Then you did the right thing. I don't think I could've though." she said and I nodded at her.

"You could've if you were in my shoes." I told her and she just smiled at me before she became serious again.

"Rick there's more cluttering here than there was before." she said pointing at the fence. I looked at it and sighed then looked back at her.

"We'll deal with that in a moment. Right now I need to get to Carl." I said and she nodded as I walked up to the prison.

I walked into the place where we quarantined the kids and elderly and looked around. "Carl?" I called out. "Carl!" I yelled again when there was no answer. I heard running and turned to see Carl coming around the corner. I ran to meet him and stopped a few feet from him and smiled at him. "Everyone ok?" I asked and he nodded.

I pulled the bag off my back and nodded to Carl. "Here, it has food and stuff in it from my run." I told him and he caught it as I tossed it to him.

Carl put it on his back and looked at me. "I'm healthy dad. I've been around you, Dar, Bri and Justin along with everyone else from D. I didn't get whatever this is, let me help." he said and I sighed at him and shook my head.

"I need to know you're safe son." I told him and he just looked at me.

"You can't keep me from getting this dad." he said and I nodded at him.

"I know, but I can sure as hell try." I said and walked away to help Maggie with the fence.

Hershel's POV:

"How you feeling?" I asked Dr. S as I walked into his cell. He coughed and looked away from me before answering.

"There's a point when people people can't recover from this, and I'm at that point." he said and I sighed.

"No you're not, no one is. Daryl and the others will be here soon and we'll heal everyone in here." I said and he just sighed and looked at me but I couldn't see him well because he stayed away from the light.

"If you're not ready to lose one, you'll lose them all." he said and I just looked at him. He coughed again and slowly knelt to the ground and lifted the lid of a crate under his bed up to reveal guns. "I moved these in here just in case." he said and I quickly moved and closed up the closed the crate.

"We won't need those." I said sternly and he just stared at me. "Let me see you S." I said and he kept moving before finally lifting the lantern to his face and my eyes widened when I saw that they looked like walker eyes.

"Take a good look Hershel." he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. I just stared at him before getting up and slowly leaving his cell.

"I'll close your cell door now." I said looking back at him and he didn't respond. I sighed and closed his door and went about closing the others.

I was closing a door when I looked over and saw Justin leaning on the wall looking at me. "You should be resting now." I said and he sighed.

"No point in it." he said and I just looked at him.

"Why did you keep telling Glenn that him and the others would be healed in time but didn't mention yourself? He may not have caught onto it but I did." I said and he sighed again.

"I knew you caught onto it, I'm just surprised you didn't talk to me about it until now." he said and I just stood there waiting for him to continue. "I didn't mention myself because I don't think I can be healed from this Hersh." he said and I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he sighed.

"I mean I can feel it doing something to my body. I don't really know what, but it's almost like the cure is trying to get it out but doesn't know how and the bug is getting stronger. I mean, look at my fucking mark Hersh." he said and lifted his shirt up and my eyes widened at it.

"His mark was bright red around the edges and the bird's head was now nearly looking down. from here I could tell it was swollen.

"Why didn't you mention this before Sunshine?" I asked him and walked over to get a better look at it. I touched it gently and pulled my hand back when he hissed in pain. "You go lay down right now Sunshine, I'll come check on you once I've closed the other cell doors." I said and he just nodded and slowly walked to his cell.

I turned around and noticed that someone was laying on the floor. I walked over and saw that it was Sasha. "Sasha!" I said and ran to her side and picked her up and laid her on her bed, completely forgetting the other doors. "Come one Sasha wake up." I begged and sighed in relief when she woke up. "You ok? I asked and she nodded.

"Just passed out is all." she said and I nodded and looked out the door when I heard someone falling. I ran out and looked at Sasha as I closed her door.

"Stay here." I said and she nodded but still looked worried. I turned around and saw that someone had died and I looked at everyone staring at the body and looked sternly at them. "Get back in your cells." I said and Justin came up and helped me get the body onto the stretcher and I started to pull it myself telling him to lay back down.

Once I was in the room where we take the bodies to finish off I covered his face with the blanket and stabbed his head. I looked over when I heard someone on the other side of the glass and saw Rick.

"How is everyone?" he asked and I sighed.

"About as good as they can be I guess." I said and he nodded. "We've lost three patients though." I told him and he sighed.

"When we get past this thing, nothing's going to ever be the same." he said and I nodded sadly at his words. Rick took a deep breath and looked at me. "I need to talk to you about Carol." he said and I gave him a confused look.

I walked back to the others in complete shock. _'How could sweet Carol do something like that?'_ I asked and sighed sadly at the thought. The next thing I knew someone was getting bit and guns went off and everything went to hell.

Rick's POV:

I had just got back to Maggie and was helping her out when we heard shots. I looked at her and saw that she really wanted to go help and I smiled at her. "Go help them." I said and she looked at me and shook her head.

"Fixing this fence is more important right now." she said and I shook my head then.

"Go, I'll get some help. They need you more right now." I said and she looked at me before nodding and running straight for the prison. I sighed and ran to it myself to get help.

Justin's POV:

_'The fuck's going on?!' _I thought as I made my way to Henry's cell to get to Glenn. Only when I got there I saw him chocking on his own blood and Henry was growling. I looked between Glenn and the now walker Henry and knelt beside Glenn and placed a hand on his forehead. "Stay strong Glenn, I'll be back with help." I told him and stood up as Henry got off the bed and began to back up.

"This way fucker." I said and he luckily followed me and I kept backing up. I kept going until I began to get a little dizzy and tripped over something and fell. I looked up and saw that Henry was trying to get me but Hershel lifted him over the railing and onto the net and looked at me.

"You ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Glenn's in Henry's cell. He's chocking on his own blood." I said and his eyes widened. He looked back in Glenn's direction then back at me and helped me up and let me lean on him. He led me to an empty cell and laid me on the bed.

"Stay here." he said sternly and I nodded at him, not having the strength to argue, and watched as he closed the cell door and ran to Glenn. I sighed and laid back down and I felt my eyes slowly closing.

_'No, I can't take a nap now, they need my help!' _I thought but I couldn't stop my eyes from closing and before I knew it I was asleep.

Hershel's POV:

"Oh my God Glenn!" I yelled and fell to his side as he tried to breath. I placed a hand on his face and looked around trying to think of what to do. That's when I thought of the intubator Henry was wearing. "Stay with me Glenn, I'll be right back. Don't you die on me!" I said and ran to where I threw Henry and saw him trying to get off the net. I climbed onto the net myself and began fighting him to try and get the thing off of him.

I looked down and saw Em pointing his gun at Henry and I yelled down to him. "Don't! We need the intubator to keep Glenn alive!" I yelled and I saw his eyes widen at Glenn's name and he fired but the bullet only hit Henry's skull. I pulled the intubator off of him and met both Em and Maggie at the stairs. They followed me to where Glenn was and Em was at his side pulling his hand to him tightly.

"Don't you leave me." he said and I worked to get the tube down Glenn's throat gently but quickly. Once it was in I squeezed the bag on it and watched in relief as Glenn's breathing became normal again. "That's my baby." Em said and kissed Glenn's forehead gently. I smiled at them then at Maggie and looked back at Glenn as we worked to save him.

MEANWHILE

Rick's POV:

"Carl run now!" I yelled as the fence finally broke and walkers began to get through. We ran as fast as we could and got through the door just as the walkers caught up to us and shut the door. I looked at Carl then we took off and we headed for the tubs with guns in them. I pulled two automatic riffles out and handed one to Carl and began telling him how to use it just as the walkers got through the other fence.

We began firing and taking down walker after walker and before long every walker that had gotten in was died. I looked over and Carl and smiled at him as we grabbed poles in order to stab the walkers that may still be alive. As we did this Carl looked up and pointed at something.

"Dad look!" he yelled and I turned and felt relief seeing a car pulling up to the prison. I ran down and pulled the gate up to let them in and closed it. Once that was done I ran to the car, threw open the passenger door, and pulled Daryl tightly to me. He held me just as tightly and we both pulled back just enough to pull Carl to us.

"Thank God you're safe." I told him and he looked up at me.

"Thank God you two are safe." he said and I leaned down and kissed him. When I pulled back I looked at him.

"Were you able to find anything?" I asked and he smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at Michonne. "Let's get this to the people that really need it." I said and led the way up to cell A.

The next morning found me and Carl heading to the farm. I looked over and smiled when I saw Hershel getting into the jeep with Michonne to help her out and looked the other way to see Daryl and Brian walking to us. "How are they?" I asked and Daryl smiled at me.

"We're giving to everyone as we speak. It appears to be working, Glenn's breathing on his own and is stable." he said and I sighed in relief and smiled at him then at Brian only for it to turn to confusion when I saw his face.

"Brian?" I said and he looked at me and sighed.

"We gave the cure to Justin, but, it just doesn't seem to be reacting the same way as it did with the others who were given it." he said and I just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling dread enter me.

"I mean, that he should be stabilizing like Glenn did, only he's still the same." he said and I just stared at him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Bri, this is Justin we're talking about after all." I said and we all laughed at that. "Carl and I are going to the farm. We'll catch up later." I said and kissed Daryl quickly before walking with Carl to the farm.

I was very happy to see that the plants looked ripe. I pulled down some green beans and opened them and gave one to Carl to eat and we both made a noise that clearly said it was good. I smiled down at Carl as we ate and silently prayed Justin would be ok.

And during all of this no one saw the Governor standing just outside the prison watching us in the shadows.

**And there's the fifth chapter as promised!:) lol hope you guys liked this one and I hope you like the story!:) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Family Separates Yet Again

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: so I know I've missed like two episodes but that's only because I didn't think anyone cared about the Governor and what he was doing before he came back to the show. So in order to make up for it I'll make this one super long!:) also to those who have already scene the mid-season finale I'm not going to tell you if I'll end it the same way it did:p this is kinda depressing as this will be the last chapter until February:( LET'S ALL HOPE WE SURVIVE THAT LONG WITHOUT WD!:) lol**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams**

Chapter Six: The Family Separates Yet Again

Brian's POV:

I quietly walked into Justin's cell and sat on his bed as gently as possible as to not wake him and stared at him as I began to pet his head lovingly. "Why won't you get better like the others Sunshine?" I whispered to him and continued to pet his hair. I sat there for awhile before I heard Justin groan and turn into my touch. I smiled at him and felt it grow when Justin opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Morning." he said sleepily and I smirked at him.

"Morning yourself, you feeling any better?" I asked going back to be concerned.

"I'm ok." he said and I sighed.

"That's not what I asked." I told him and he looked away from me and at the wall in front of him.

"I feel like a got hit with a semi." he said and I nodded feeling my worry grow. Everyone else that was infected with this sickness is well on their way to being healthy again, most of them just really weak, but Justin just won't get better. No matter how much of the medicine he takes he just seems to get worse. Not to mention his mark's looking swollen and red which causes more worry.

"Just relax baby. We'll have you feeling better, once we know how, and you'll be healthy and back to killing walkers in no time." I told him smiling. My smile turned into a frown though when Justin refused to look at me. "Sunshine look at me." I said but he refused to move. I sighed and gently grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"What you thinking baby?" I asked and he just sighed and looked back up at me.

"I don't think there is a way to heal this." he whispered and I gave him a confused, worried look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and he went to answer but was hit with a coughing fit. I helped him to lay on his side and rubbed his back as he continued to cough. Once he was done he took a big breath and let it out as he laid back down to face me.

"I mean, that I would've been about the same as Glenn by now if I was going to be healed from this. I think that I'm not going to make it out of this one." he said and I pulled him up and held him tightly to me.

"Don't you fucking talk like that Justin. I lost you once, I couldn't handle it if I lost you again. We will find something that works and you will get better." I said sternly and pulled back so I could stare at his face. He nodded at me but I could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe me at all. I sighed and lifted his head and kissed him lightly on the lips. Justin quickly pulled back then and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Brian, what if I get you sick?" he asked and I smiled at him and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"We have the medicine, plus I wouldn't give up any chance to kiss you for a silly flu." I said and he gave me a small smile. It wasn't a sunshine smile, but it was still good to see him smile. "You go back to sleep Sunshine, I'm going to go find Rick and see what all we need to do. Hershel's helping Mich right now but once he's back he'll bring you your medicine." I said and he nodded then laid back down and was instantly asleep.

I smiled at him one last time before getting up and walking out of his cell, locking it so no one could get in except those who had keys, and left to find Rick.

Rick's POV:

"What the fuck Rick." Daryl said pacing in front of me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I had to babe, she killed David and Karen, she's wasn't safe to have around." I told him gently and he stopped to look at me.

"So you just throw her out on the road? She's family Rick!" he said and I shook my head.

"I didn't throw her out on the road babe, she has a car with supplies. She's strong now, she'll survive. I know she's family, but she killed two people without even giving them a chance to get the medicine. What if she did that to someone else? Like Glenn, or Sasha, or even Justin? What if she had decided that Justin still being sick was a reason to kill him to keep the rest of us safe?" I asked him and he stopped and looked at me.

"I wouldn't have let her get near our family, especially Justin." he said and I nodded at him and walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist to him closer.

"Exactly, I couldn't risk that. Now, Ty still doesn't know, I was planning on going to tell him now. Ty is another reason I couldn't let her come back. Ty would've killed her for killing Karen which in turn would make us kill him for killing her. It was safer for her away from here. She'll find another group and be safe, maybe we'll cross paths again someday, but for now I had to send her away." I told him and he looked at me before sighing and nodding his head.

"I guess you're right." he whispered then looked back up at me. "I'm going with you to tell Ty." he said and I looked at him ready to argue but the look in his eyes told me I wouldn't win. I sighed and nodded my head and led him down the stairs to find Ty.

Daryl's POV:

"Rick, over here!" Ty yelled and we looked at each other before jogging in the direction of Ty's voice. When we found him he ran up and nodded behind him. "Come look at this!" he said and Rick sighed but nodded.

"We will, but first we have to tell you something." he said but Ty shook his head.

"It can wait, this is important." he said and took off. Rick looked at me and sighed then we took off after him. Once he stopped he turned to us and pointed at something in front of him. Rick and I walked up to stand by Ty and I felt my eyes widen.

"What the fuck?" I asked and knelt down to get a better look at the squirrel that had its stomach cut open and held open so that its insides could be seen.

"I bet that the one that killed Karen and David did this." Ty said and I stood back up slowly and looked at Rick who looked at me then sighed and looked back at Ty.

"I don't think that the one that did this is the one that killed them." he said and Ty looked between us confused.

"Why?" he and Rick sighed again and went to answer but there was a loud bang that echoed everywhere.

"The fuck was that?!" I asked and Rick took off with Ty and me right behind him.

Brian's POV:

I was looking around the prison trying to find Rick or even Daryl when a loud bang echoed and the prison shook knocking me into the wall. _'The fuck?!'_ I thought and looked up when Rick, Daryl and Ty came running to me. "What's going on?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"No idea." Rick said and, together, we all ran outside where we met more or our family out their.

To say we were shocked to see James and the Governor standing outside the gates with a tank, cars, and people would be an understatement.

"Nice to see you all again." the Governor yelled to us but no one answered him.

"Why don't you come on down Rick, we have much to discuss." James yelled and I growled at seeing the bastard for the first time.

_'So this is the bastard that hurt Sunshine.' _I thought and my growl grew, as did Daryl's, when Merle stepped around a truck and stared at us.

"I don't make the decisions anymore, there's a counsel now!" Rick yelled and they all just stared at us.

"Is Hershel a member of that counsel?" Governor asked and, to all our horror, Hershel and Michonne were forced out of one of the trucks and onto their knees. "You come down now, or they die." he said and I looked at Rick who looked at Daryl then at me. Daryl and I nodded at him and Rick sighed before kissing Daryl and pushed Carl between us and walked to the gates and Daryl let him out then took his place on the other side of Carl.

"We should take them out now." Carl said with his gun aimed at the enemy like the rest of us. Daryl and I looked at each other then at him.

"It's too risky. If you miss they'll shoot and your dad, Hersh, and Mich will be the first ones dead." Daryl said and Carl looked at him.

"I'm a good shot. We should take them out now." he said and neither Daryl nor I answered him. We just went back to watching Rick as he walked closer to the fence.

"You're father's strong." I finally said and no one spoke up to deny that.

Rick's POV:

"Alright I'm here, let them go and we'll talk for as long as you want." I begged wanting to get Hershel and Michonne to safety. James smirked at me and shook his head.

"No, see, they're the perfect way to keep you from firing at us and to give what we want, which is for you to leave." Governor said and I looked between him and James then at the others.

"Is this really what you guys want? Please, drop your weapons now and walk through those doors and you become one of us. We look out for our people, you'll be safe here, you don't have to do this." I begged them and I could see that they all were really thinking about doing just that.

"Don't listen to him, remember, these people have the cure and they don't share it with the world." James said smirking at me and I growled at him.

"You will not get this prison or him." I said and James chuckled as the Governor jumped off the tank and held Michonne's sword to Hershel's neck. I felt myself pale and I could hear the others behind me shouting to leave Hershel alone.

"Let's try this again. Give us what we want and we'll let them live. Are you really going to risk your people for a building and a weapon?" Governor asked and I growled at him and clinched my fists at my sides to keep myself from reaching for my gun.

"He's no weapon he's a person! And everyone here is willingly to fight for this place and him." I said straight to James then looked at the Governor in pity. "There has to be a way for us to be able to live together. Look, we'll give your people half the prison and we'll take the other. We don't have to see or talk to each other until we're ready to. James wouldn't be able to stay here or Merle, but you and your people can if you're willingly to start over." I told him and I could tell he was really thinking about it.

"People change Governor," I said and he looked back at me, "We've lost our fair share of people we loved, but we were able to come back, everyone is able to come back. You don't have to do this, please, let them go and walk through that gate and I promise you'll be one of us. You can come back to yourself." I begged and the Governor looked from me, to Hershel, then to James and back to me and his gaze hardened.

"Lair." was all he said and lifted the sword up ready to give the final blow.

"NO!" I yelled and reached for my gun but before he was able to even hit Hershel something fast rammed into him knocking him to the ground.

Everyone was silent as we all stared at a panting Justin. Justin looked to Michonne and Hershel and used Mich's sword to cut their binds and handed her sword to her. "Get to the gate now." he said and the stared at him in shock still before Justin pushed the two of them and made them run.

Getting out of my shock I followed them and let them in once they got to the gate and waited for Justin to come but I could see he was having a hard time breathing.

That was when the tank plowed into the fence.

Before anyone knew it the group was being split up and a war had started. And in that whole time I lost sight of Justin.

Brian's POV:

"NO!" I yelled as I got out of my shock and saw the tank heading this way. I grabbed Carl and Daryl followed us as the group got separated. I caught sight of Em and yelled for him.

"Get as many people onto the bus and out of here as quick as you can!" I told him and he nodded and instantly grabbed Hershel, who had made it back to us, and Deb and they began herding people to the bus.

Emmett's POV:

"Please don't leave us Em!" Beth begged and I smiled softly at her.

"Stay on this bus. I'm getting Glenn then we'll head out." I said and ran off the bus before she could say anything.

I ran into the prison and avoided the derby as the tank blew it up. I looked up and saw Glenn slowly making his way down the steps and I ran to him and let him lean completely on me and took off just as the wall blew up right where Glenn was.

I led Glenn to the bus and saw that no one had left the bus and sighed in relief and that's when I noticed that a good chunk of our family was fighting. I looked down at Glenn, who I had sat in the front booth and smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him. "Stay here." I told him and ran off the bus to go help the others trying to ignore Glenn's pleas for me to come back.

Andrea's POV:

"Em have you seen my sister?!" I asked as Em helped me take down a guy that tackled me to the ground. He ran over and helped me up as he nodded.

"She's safe on the bus. She was making her way to Glenn when I left to come find you guys." he said and I sighed in relief at hearing that my sister was safe for the moment.

"Was Justin on there?" I asked him and felt my heart drop when he shook his head.

"No ones been able to find him seen he saved Hershel and Michonne." he said and I looked around trying, and hoping, that we'd get lucky and see him. When I didn't I sighed and looked back at Em to say something but we had to duck once someone shot at us. We turned and began to shoot the three people that had snuck up on us and I turned when I heard the bus moving and looked at Em.

"We just have to hope that it's one of ours driving that bus. For now let's go find the others and get out of here. We've lost the prison." Em said sadly and I nodded and watched the bus get smaller and prayed that all those people were safe.

As we ran around trying to find more of our family we heard a scream and turned to see that Bob had been shot and that Maggie and Sasha were looking him over. We ran up to them and knelt down so we didn't get hit either.

"I'm fine. It was clean so we can patch it up, for now let's get the hell out of here." Bob said and Maggie looked at us with fear in her eyes.

"What about the others, was Justin on the bus?" she asked and knew that that question was on everyone's mind. Her face fell, as did Sasha's, when we shook our heads.

"We can't leave until we find the others." Sasha said and Em sighed making us all look at him.

"As much as I want to stay here and look for them it's no longer safe. We need to get out of here and just believe we'll be able to find each other again." Em said and the rest of us looked at each other before nodding sadly and, together, Maggie and Sasha helped Bob up and we left the prison for the last time.

Daryl's POV:

"Where's Carl?!" I asked as Bri stayed where he was shooting as I used the walker that tried to get me as a shield.

"He was right behind us!" he said and I sighed before throwing the dead walker and we made a run for it as I threw a grenade into the tank and the guy, who reminded me a lot of Shane which made me want to kill him, jumped out just as it blew up. As he stood up Bri and I aimed at him and when he turned I shot him in the heart and he fell dead. Bri walked up and shot his head to make sure he didn't come back and looked at me.

"We need to find Rick, Carl, Justin, and the others." he said and I nodded and looked at the field and felt my heart sink when I saw Rick and the Governor fighting.

"We have to go help him!" I yelled but before I could move James turned the corner and punched me in the face. As I fell Bri pulled his gun out but James pointed his at me.

"Now from what I hear you two, plus that brat and his father down there, are my weapon's most important people. Because of that I'll be needing you two to come with me." James said we both growled at him.

"Fuck you!" Brian yelled and I watched James' eyes harden.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, come with me now or he dies." James said and Brian looked at me with worry. I shook my head telling me not to give in and before anyone could speak someone else did.

"Wait!"

Justin's POV:

_'Ugh my head.' _I thought as I tried to follow Michonne and Hershel back to the prison I heard the tank move and turned to see it plow threw the fence and everyone began to fight.

With the little strength I still had I moved around the people quickly and made to go find Brian.

I looked forever and was about to give up and go help Rick when I saw him fighting the Governor when I heard James' voice. I followed and saw that he had his gun pointed at Dar and Bri pointing his at James.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, come with me now or he dies." James said and Brian looked at Daryl with worry. Before they could do anything I moved on instinct to help two of the most important people to me.

"Wait!" I yelled and they all turned to me. I walked out of my hiding spot, hands up, and looked right at James. I could hear Bri and Dar telling me to run but I kept my attention on James and tried to not tip over. _'God I feel awful! But I have to get them out of here.' _I thought and James laughed.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." he said and I just kept staring at him.

"Let them go. It's me you want." I said and James laughed again.

"And why should I?" he asked smirking and I glared at him.

"Let them go and I'll go with you willingly." I said and his eyes got a crazed look in them and he laughed louder while Brian and Daryl yelled the protests.

I saw Dar get up off the ground and before I could stop him he launched himself at James tackling him to the ground. "Run!" Daryl yelled and grabbed my arm and pulled me behind me and Brian. I tried to keep up with them, but I could feel myself getting weaker.

"Guys stop." I gasped out and luckily they heard it. They stopped and I instantly fell to the floor.

"Hold on a little longer Sunshine. We'll get what's left of the medicine then we'll get out of here and find our family ok." Brian said as he and Dar knelt down and I fell into Brian's arms.

"Please, you guys get out of here. I'm to weak and I'll slow you down." I said and I felt Brian tense and saw Daryl tense.

"Hell no!" they both yelled and I smiled weakly at them.

"You two are too much alike." I whispered and I heard Brian sigh above me and the next thing I knew I was in his arms and we were heading for the prison. Brian sat me down behind the bleachers and glared at me.

"You stay here you hear me? I'm going to open the door for Dar and we'll be right back. I'd stay here but Daryl needs help and it's just the three of us for now." he said and I sighed and nodded as I watched the three of them run to the door.

I sat there for about two minutes when I felt a knife being placed on my neck. "Don't you try anything stupid pretty boy." a voice said and I tensed at it. "Good to see you remember me." Merle said laughing and I turned to glare at him.

"Fuck you!" I said and he glared at me and smacked me across the face.

"Get up!" he said and forced me stand up and pulled me away from Brian and Daryl I went to yell for them but Merle covered my mouth.

"Aha, I wouldn't do that. You told James you'd come willingly if he let them go, now it's your turn to hold up your end of that deal." he said and I slumped against him at his words. I stared at the door sadly as we got further from it.

_'Goodbye Brian, Daryl. Find the others and stay alive. I love you all.' _I thought as we turned the corner and I could no longer see the door.

Rick's POV:

_'Oh God I'm going to die!' _I thought as the Governor tightened his grip around my neck. Just as my world started to go black his hands loosened and I rolled from him gasping for air. When I was able to breath semi-normal I turned and watched Michonne pull her sword out of the Governor's body. He fell and she stared at him before coming over and helping me up.

"W-where's D-Daryl and C-Carl?" I asked trying to catch my breath still.

"I don't know Rick, but we'll find them." she said gently and I pushed myself from her to start for the prison as she stared at the Governor before coming up to follow me.

I slowly made my way up and fell a couple of times but Michonne helped me up each time. "Carl!" I yelled and looked around. "Daryl!" I tried and saw a walker coming at us but he fell and there was Carl holding his gun from where he shot the walker.

I cried in relief and pulled him tightly to me. "Thank God!" I said and he just nodded.

"Where's Pop?" he asked and I shook my head now completely worried for Daryl. I kept looking around for him, leaning on Carl a lot, and calling out for him as Carl and Michonne followed my example and called for him.

We turned a corner and I looked to my right and started to cry in joy all over again.

Daryl's POV:

"I got the medicine. Let's get Justin and go. I need to find Rick and Carl." I told Brian completely worried for my boys now. Brian nodded in understanding and let the door fall once I was safely through and when we turned we jut stopped.

"Where the fuck is Justin?!" Brian yelled and looked around wildly as I did the same. We ran around calling for him and when we turned a corner I saw Michonne, Carl, and Rick and felt tears come to my eyes as I ran straight for them. I felt fear enter me though when I saw that Rick was beaten rather badly. Once I was close enough I wrapped my arms around Rick then pulled Carl to us and just held them.

"Thank God you two are ok." I said and he just nodded and pulled me closer to him. He pulled back to look at Brian, leaning on my fully now, and we saw that Brian looked both relieved and worried.

"Where's Justin?" Rick asked and Brian and I looked down.

"Pop?" Carl asked with obvious worry and Brian and I sighed.

"We don't know, we lost him." I said and Carl's eyes widened with tears and I felt Rick tense.

"FUCK!" Brian yelled and kicked a rock as hard as he could.

"W-we have to go. It's not safe here." Rick said and Brian looked ready to say something when we heard laughing.

"I'd listen to officer friendly over there queer boy." came James' voice which made me, Rick, Brian, Carl, and Michonne growl in anger and I pulled Carl behind me and Rick and in front of Michonne so she could get him to safety if needed.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Brian yelled and went to go at James but Rick stopped him.

"Haha, do you really think it's wise to threaten the man who holds your lovers life in his hands?" he asked and we all tensed then. "That's right, as we speak Merle's already got him loaded into a truck and headed for my lab, which surprisingly is exactly as I left it all those months ago." James said and all our eyes widened in fear.

"J-Justin's sick though, and we're the ones with the cure for it. If you don't want to lose him then take us to him!" Brian yelled and we all got confused when James laughed harder at his words.

"I know Justin's sick. And I also know why he can't be cured with the medicine you have." he said and we just kept staring at him. "Justin's sick because the virus that's been contained because of the anti-virus in him is losing the battle. Whatever this new bug is it's killing Justin and no one, not even me, can stop it. I just want him now so I can make another weapon correctly when he dies." James said and I think each of us were hit with a bolder then.

"You fucking lair!" Brian yelled and actually ran at James and punched him breaking his nose.

"Ah, you fucking prick!" James yelled and ran at Brian but Brian got his knife out and slashed it across his face. "Ahhh!" James yelled and stumbled backwards holding his face. When he looked up he glared at Brian with such hatred you could've cut through it with a butter knife.

"I know for a fact you won't let Justin die. Even if he is dying you won't let him because you need him for whatever plan you have in that fucked up brain of yours. No matter how long it takes we will find your lab and we will save Justin." he said and I looked at Brian with pride.

James glared for a few more seconds before smirking at something behind Brian, who moved just in time for a truck to pass him. the passenger door opened and James walked to it and climbed in before looking back at Brian.

"I look forward to our next meeting Brian Kinney." he said and we all glared at him.

"You'll die in our next meeting." Brian said and James just smirked and closed the door and the truck sped out of there. We stood there for a moment before a shot was heard and we turned to see a girl from the other group had shot the Governor.

"At least that fucker's finally dead." I said and we silently made our way into the woods and away from the prison as walkers swarmed it.

Carl had tried to stop and look back at the home we had for the past year now but both Rick and I stopped him.

"Don't look back Carl, don't look back." Rick said and I just pulled him closer to me and let Carl take my free hand in comfort.

Together, the five of us walked away from the one safe place we'd known for awhile with a goal to save Justin and get back with the others.

_'I just hope we all survive this, things just got worse.' _I thought as we traveled further into the woods.

**WAHHHH! No more WD until February:( hope you guys liked this chapter because it's the last one until WD starts back up lol:( I also hope you guys still like the story:) see you all in two months! until then... HOT IN HELL GOVERNOR! (Sorry for the spoiler but I just had to lol:) the fucker's finally dead!:D)**


End file.
